


How a Real Man Does It

by Sickfics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Jealous Flash, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Masturbation, Mj is a gay vegan because I said so, Porn Watching, Possessive Behavior, The Team knows, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: “Flash ever make you feel like that?” Tony teased as he ran his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair. Peter didn’t respond. He simply pressed his mouth to Tony’s again, melting into him. The boy pressed himself against Tony, their bodies flush together. Tony backed him up against the wall, never breaking contact. He kept Peter pressed against the wall as he pulled him up. Their hips met, making the boy gasp into the kiss before quickly reconnecting their lips. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, feeling so small. Tony moved his ministrations to Peter’s neck, kissing and bite the pale skin he found. Peter whined, leaning his head back against the wall. The feeling of Tony’s mouth, his hands, his breath. It was almost too much.“Please, Tony, I need you. More. Please.” Peter begged. He really did have no shame. Tony pulled off of his neck, gazing into the boy’s eyes. He smirked.“Let me show you how a real man does it.”





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter jumps right into some NSFW, so please tread lightly.

Peter removed his mask and closed his eyes, letting the wind hit his face and mess his hair. The city looked so small from his place atop the Empire State Building, which had become his main survey spot these days. The view was so pretty, and it was perfect for keeping an eye on the citizens of New York. Peter let out an impatient huff, as the young man was anxiously waiting for his “shift” to end. It had been quite some time, probably a week or two, since Peter had one of his late night meet-ups with his dear bully, Flash Thompson. Flash had never figured out that the Spiderman and Peter Parker were one person, but he did know that Peter was bisexual, and Peter knew that Flash was secretly questioning his sexuality. He had figured that out when his bully slammed him against the wall in the locker rooms after gym, and didn’t beat the hell out of him. Rather, he had pressed his body flush against Peter’s, slamming their mouths together. It was lots of teeth and tongue, but not wholly unpleasant. Eventually, the bell rang and Flash threw him to the ground, stomping out of the room with a sickly blush painting his features. Ever since that fateful day, their relationship had changed completely. There were heated make outs after football practice, quick sex between class. He loved all of their little brushes together, but Peter always looked forward to the special nights where Flash had no football or parties to go to, and Peter didn’t spend all day or night saving the city. He glanced at his watch, only 20 minutes left. He was sporting a semi at the thought of seeing him. The man pulled at the waist of his suit, trying to release some pressure. Peter let his mind wander, and fantasize about what was to come. His mind lingered on Thompson’s hands and fingers. They were calloused from years of sports, and felt perfect, especially when they choked him. He was also obsessed with Flash’s cock. One reason that Flash hadn’t stopped seeing him was the younger man’s oral fixation. Peter loved being on his knees with a cock in his mouth. He loved the veiny, fleshy texture on his tongue and the taste of cum down his throat. Peter could spend all day just mouthing that thick dick. He lost himself in his fantasies, until his watch began to beep, signaling that his watch time was up. Finally. 

He messily ripped his spider suit off, revealing a plain black tee and shorts. He didn’t particularly like the outfit he was in, but running around the city in 2 layers of clothes wasn’t smart. Peter threw the suit into his bag and thwipped his way over to Thompson’s house as fast as he could. He had memorized the address long ago, and it barely took 10 minutes for him to get there. Upon arrival, he slowly, and carefully, opened the gate surrounding the house and snuck into the yard. He closed it behind him, making his way to the backyard. He stood outside the house by the backdoor, as was custom for their meetings. Peter shot Flash an “I’m here” text, and tapped his foot impatiently. It was quickly getting colder out, and he didn’t have a jacket in his bag. Goosebumps were growing on his skin, and he could feel the hair standing up on his arms. Worse still, Peter was insanely horny, making the wait almost unbearable. It felt like forever, but Flash finally came to let him in. They were both dead silent as they tip toed up the stairs to the older boy's room. The house was pitch black and quiet, other than the TV in the living room and Flash’s snoring father in front of it. He, as per usual, was surrounded by empty beer cans and take away containers from various places. It was clear that nothing had been cleaned in some time, as there was mold on a few of the containers. Flies were everywhere and there was a distinct smell that made Peter scrunch up his nose. It smelled like a mix of old rice, Mt Dew, and straight shit. Peter only let his eyes linger for a moment, as he didn’t want to upset his host and ruin their night. They shared a heated kiss at the top of the stairs as Flash pushed him toward the door to his room. Peter wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, and he could hear him fumble with the door knob. He eventually opened the door, and Flash threw the secret superhero onto the bed, jumping on top of him. 

Flash’s mouth was on his neck like it was a lifeline, leaving hickeys and bruises in his wake. Peter let himself lay his head back, moaning from the other man’s ministrations. Flash was clearly in a giving mood. Peter whimpered as he felt a strong, calloused hand slip into his pants and tug his semi-hard cock to its full splendor. His whole body was hot, tingly and sweaty. Peter was losing himself, his mind blurring and becoming unable to focus. These days, sex with Flash was his only stress relief. Between working with Tony, school, and keeping up with chores at home, his breaks were few and far between. Flash moved his mouth from Peters neck to his nipples, switching occasionally, nipping and sucking at him. Peter moved his hand to Flash’s hair, running his fingers through it and tugging softly. He could’ve drowned in the pleasure that the bully was giving him. Flash growled against his chest, pulling his mouth away and reaching for his own belt. Peter licked his lips as he watched, nearly drooling as he pulled it off and unzipped his pants. Flash pulled out his own cock and stroked it a few times, needing some release for himself. They locked eyes and Peter could’ve cum right there. 

“Get those slutty shorts off before I rip them off for you.” Flash growled, a dark look growing on his face. 

Peter fumbled with his shorts, getting them off as quickly as he could. He was rock hard and desperate for release, getting more worked up by the minute. While he was undressing, Flash reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and a near-empty bottle of lube. He tossed Peter the lube and unwrapped the condom, eyes glued to the boy. Peter knew what he wanted, and wasted no time popping the cap off and squirting a generous glob of lube onto his palm. He rubbed the cold substance onto his hole, slipping his fingers into himself. He started with 2, working himself open and scissoring the wetness, trying to prepare himself enough for Flash. Eventually, Flash became too impatient to wait any longer. He grabbed Peter’s wrist, holding his arm above his head, using his other hand to guide his cock to Peter’s dripping, red hole. Peter whined loud as he felt the tip enter him. He recovered much more easily than another person would, due to his mutation, and every time felt like the first. He never really got used to the feeling of Thompsons cock splitting him in two. As Flash bottomed out, Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and he begged for more. 

Flash was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his hips back slowly and snapped forward, making Peter jolt. He whimpered, reaching his free hand up to Thompson’s bicep, gripping him for support. They fell into a steady rhythm with Peter working his hips against Flash, who kept the general tempo, focusing on Peter’s prostate. Between his whines and cries, he managed to ask Flash to choke him, and who was Flash to deny his request? He moved his thick hand from holding Peter’s wrist, to his neck. He looked so dainty and small under the athlete’s grip, more so than usual. Flash squeezed around his neck, watching Peter turn red and smirked as his eyes rolled back in his head. Peter wrapped his legs around Flash’s waist, and drug his nails down his back. Peter felt the pleasure building up in his stomach, involuntarily curling his toes as Flash fucked him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Peter reached down to jerk himself off, but Flash stopped him. 

“You’re gonna cum from my cock alone, or not at all. Got it?” He growled, pinning both of his hands above his head. Peter moaned, twitching just from his command. He was so close, just on the edge. The last bit that pushed him over the edge was the feeling of Flash cumming into the condom, still buried deep inside of Peter. He could feel every twitch and movement inside of him, and it was too much to hold back any longer. Peter repeated Flash’s name like a mantra, whining and bucking into the air. 

They both rested for a minute, reveling in the afterglow of sex. The haze wore off quickly for Flash, who pushed off of Peter, throwing the younger’s clothes onto his lap. Flash walked to his bathroom and took a piss, like he always did when they finished. Sure, Peter wanted something more substantial, more emotional every now and again, but the sex was good and he really didn’t have time for a relationship as of late. Peter dressed himself while Flash was in the bathroom, and made his way out of the house without saying goodbye. The whole sneaking back out after sex thing was annoying and embarrassing, but the relief he felt in the coming days would be worth it. He was a horny teenager, after all, and he tended to get irritable and angry when he went to long without any stimulation. 

Peter kept his mask off on the way home, enjoying the cold wild slapping his face as he swung from building to building. It didn’t take long to make it home, and it took even less time to sneak into his bedroom window and fall asleep, still wearing his day clothes. Peter’s dreams were empty and quiet, a much appreciated break for his brain.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered. Tony had his back turned to him. His arms were clasped behind his back, and he was gazing into the city from a window. As Peter spoke, the man turned to face him. 
> 
> “Come here, Peter.” Tony’s voice was low and serious, and Peter had never heard the man use such a tone with him. It was terrifying, but, if the boy was being honest, kind of hot. He skittered up to Tony, stopping in front of him, face downcast. 
> 
> “Look at me, now.” Peter did not. He was too scared, he just couldn’t face the man. Tony growled. The man shot his hand up, gripping Peter’s chin, forcing him to face him. Peter whimpered, wincing at his actions. 
> 
> “What were you thinking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the kudos and comments on chapter 1! I'm so shook at the reactions.

He was going to be late. Peter, in his haste to get into bed and pass out last night, had forgotten to plug his phone in. In turn, his alarm hadn’t gone off and he was about to be late for work. Tony was going to be so, so mad at him. This would be the 3rd time this month he had been late, and he knew that Mr. Stark was quickly getting tired of it. Peter squirmed just thinking about the look Stark had given him the last time he was late. He thought about the scolding frequently when he and Flash spent time together. He thought about Tony, in general, frequently when he had sex with Flash. Peter threw on his suit and his bag, jumping out of the window and into the sky. He swung from building to building, heading for Stark Tower. Peter wondered what the man would think if he knew about the lust that Peter harbored for him. Tony would probably fire him, he thought. He was in the public eye, after all. Even if Tony did feel the same way, which was impossible, it wouldn’t work. Keeping a relationship secret for 2 years? No way. Peter sighed, busting through the front door and throwing a web to the ceiling of the stairwell. He pulled himself up until he saw the desired floor, when he snapped off and threw himself toward the door, essentially bowling himself inside. He landed right at Tony’s feet, looking to his watch, then up at the man and smiling. 

“Hi, Mr. Stark! I’m not late today!” Absolutely precious, Tony thought. The boy absolutely radiated happiness and joy, and brought a light everywhere he went. 

“You barely got here on time. Don’t make it a habit.” Tony chastised. Peter pouted at him, getting off of the floor and brushing the dirt from his suit. He followed behind his mentor, who was walking toward the conference room. Peter vaguely remembered Tony mentioning some kind of top-secret Avengers meeting about the next not-quite-end-of-the-world threat. He vividly remembered, however, how Mr. Stark looked in his new, fitted suit that day. It was dark blue with a purple tie, white socks, and black shoes. Peter swore up and down to MJ that he saw the outline of his cock a few times, but she doubted him. 

The conference room was full, save for two seats. Peter took his, while Tony stood at the front of the room, beginning to debrief the room on their next target. He was saying something about the government and a misplaced nuclear weapon, but Peter wasn’t listening. The boy was resting his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the glass table. He watched the way Tony gestured to the holographic information and maps and such. He practically was drooling watching the way Tony’s muscles tensed and moved in his suit. Nat, almost directly opposite of him at the table, smirked. She had noticed, long ago, the way Peter fawned after Tony. At one point, she considered trying to bring the two together, if not for Peter, for her own sanity. Watching the pair drool after each other was making her go mad. The only reason she decided to leave them to figure it out themselves was her bet against Clint on whether they would end up together by the end of the year. It was originally if they would EVER admit their feelings to each other, but that wasn’t a very reasonable bet. 

Peter was pulled out of his trance when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The boy pulled his phone out as sneakily as possible, turning it on to see a text from Flash. His dad was going to be out of town for the weekend, and Peter was invited to come over whenever and even use the front door. Peter smiled at the screen. He went to text him back, saying something about looking forward to it, and yeah he would be there at least once, when Tony got his attention. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, am I boring you?” Tony was glaring at the boy, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Huh? Oh, no, sorry sir. I just needed to send a quick text.” Peter squeaked as his face turned red. 

“Who are you texting that could be so important?” He snarled. 

“No one! It’s really not that important. Sorry.” He didn’t want to have to admit the fact that he was setting up a time for sex with his former bully, but Tony persisted. The others joined in too, prying into his conversation, begging for an answer. Peter sighed. This wasn’t going to end until he told. 

“I’m, uh, texting Flash. Flash Thompson.” He muttered. 

“Flash? Isn’t that the kid who picks on you?” Nat inquired, “Why are you talking to him? He better not be blackmailing you or something.” Peter looked more nervous by the minute. 

“We actually made up recently. He’s not all bad.” He was anxious. What if they found out? The team wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. 

“Oooh, made up or made out? I can tell when you’re lying, Pete, and this is one of those times. Don’t tell me, you fell for your bully. That’s a little cliché, even for you.” Nat teased. Peter didn’t blush like that for anyone. 

“Nat! It’s not like that, really. We just hang out sometimes. It’s nothing serious.” Peter really didn’t want to go into specifics. He only began to realize how shameful the whole situation is when he said it out loud. 

“Son of Spider, I am no expert, but are you telling us that you and this ‘bully’ are having relations?” Thor piped in, putting the final piece of the puzzle in place. Peter was bright red, stuttering and trying to escape the conversation but only digging himself further into a hole. Tony frowned, making a point of looking at his watch and announcing that time was up and everyone could leave. He seemed frustrated from the lack of on topic discussion, as his time was valuable. 

The team dispersed slower than usual, taking their time to leave the room. Eventually, Peter and Tony were the only ones left. Peter was keeping his face down, avoiding eye contact with his idol. He could feel the disappointment radiate off of him, and it smothered the boy. He kept expecting Tony to chastise him, yell at him, anything. To Peter’s surprise, the man didn’t say a word. He walked out of the room without so much as a glance, and Peter found himself wishing that Tony HAD scolded him. 

Peter didn’t know whether to go home or follow Tony and try to continue the work day while he bathed in shame. He was weighing his options, when FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Mr. Stark has requested your presence in his bedroom, immediately.” The computer commanded. 

The first thought that crossed his mind was: “Would Mr. Stark be THAT mad if he just escaped through a window?” Peter tried to stay calm as he trudged down the hallway, but he couldn’t help but panic a bit. He had no clue what Tony was going to say to him, but that didn’t stop his mind from conjuring up scenarios. What if Tony fired him? What if he kicked him from the Avengers? He felt more and more sick with every step. Despite his slowed steps, Peter did eventually reach the door to his destination. His hand shook as he turned the door knob, pushing into the room. 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered. Tony had his back turned to him. His arms were clasped behind his back, and he was gazing into the city from a window. As Peter spoke, the man turned to face him. 

“Come here, Peter.” Tony’s voice was low and serious, and Peter had never heard the man use such a tone with him. It was terrifying, but, if the boy was being honest, kind of hot. He skittered up to Tony, stopping in front of him, face downcast. 

“Look at me, now.” Peter did not. He was too scared, he just couldn’t face the man. Tony growled. The man shot his hand up, gripping Peter’s chin, forcing him to face him. Peter whimpered, wincing at his actions. 

“What were you thinking? This kid has tormented you for years and now you’re just giving it up to him? What is going on with you?” He snapped, releasing his face. Peter stared, darting his eyes around Tony’s face. The man looked blank and unreadable. 

“I...I don’t know! It just kinda happened. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal, anyway. You bring home lots of girls, Mr. Stark, and you don’t even know them! At least Flash and I have met more than once.” As soon as it came out, Peter regretted saying it. Tony was getting angrier with every word. 

“Listen to me. You are not seeing that boy again. He isn’t good for you, and you know it.” Peter was shocked at his words. 

“You can’t stop me from seeing him! You’re not my parent. It’s not like I’m in danger!” He protested. Sex with Flash was his one guilty pleasure, and he wasn’t too keen on giving it up. 

“I wasn’t asking, Peter.” Tony growled. “You aren’t seeing that kid again. Period. End of story.” Peter tried to argue, but Tony held up his hand, silencing the boy. 

“Take the rest of the day off and think about your actions. I’m very disappointed in you.” Tony turned again, returning his gaze to the bustling city below them. Peter felt his eyes well up with tears. Who was he to push him around like that? Peter was 16, almost 17. He could handle himself! The boy turned, stomping out of the room and throwing on his suit. He needed to cool down, and he knew exactly who could help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got the next chapter in the works, so be ready for that. Will likely have some heavier starker, but it depends on how I'm feeling lol.


	3. How a Real Man Does It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters posted in one day! God, I really have nothing to do, huh? Trying to pump out as much content (while maintaining quality) as I can before school starts in a couple days.

Peter sighed, unable to sleep despite his exhaustion. He felt Flash’s body heat next to him and heard his breathing. The room was dark, and it the clock revealed that it was 1:26 AM. They had lay down sometime around 11 PM. Peter hadn’t fallen asleep once so far, much to his dismay. Tonight was the first time Flash had offered to let him to sleep over, and Peter wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to cuddle up next to his sleeping partner and pretend to be happy with his escapades, but he couldn’t. Tony’s harsh words played over and over again in his head. It weighed on him like a bag of rocks. His heart sank further into his stomach as he thought about what to do. He had become reliant on sex to relax, and Flash was really the only person willing to do him as of late. Plus, they had developed a nice rhythm. Everything had become steady and smooth, for the most part. 

He knew, however, that Tony was right. He had refused to bring the topic to the forefront of his mind until Tony dragged it there. Flash did still torment him from time to time, and Peter would come over the same night and sleep with him. Sometimes Flash took it too far in bed, but Peter never said a word about it. It wasn’t healthy in the least, but he didn’t know how to cut it off. He had let it go so far. When he thought about it, he had never really wanted to be intimate with Flash. Their first kiss came as a shock to him, and left him feeling sick until the final bell rang and he had to go to work. Peter had only kept letting Flash seek him out due to convenience, and, to be honest, a bit of fear. Thompson hadn’t been as terrible since they started messing around. Stress relief, Peter figured. 

He carefully slid the blanket off of himself, the cold air hitting his skin and giving him goosebumps. Peter took his time to silently slip into his clothes from the day before. At one point, he heard Flash snort. Peter initially had panicked, thinking he had awoken the beast. Luckily, Flash fell right back asleep without another sound. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to explain himself to Flash, not right now, anyway. He crept out of the room, carrying his overnight bag with him. He mainly used it when he, Ned, and MJ had sleepovers, but had figured he might as well bring it to this unholy place out of necessity. 

Peter knew he had to speak with Tony. He wouldn’t be able to get any sleep until he did. Luckily, he didn’t need to worry about Flash’s father raiding the fridge, as he was in Vegas. Probably getting a few new STD’s, Peter thought to himself with a smirk. As soon as he successfully, and quietly, got out of the house, he was throwing himself toward Stark Towers. Web after web flew out in front of him, each strand pulling him closer to Tony. The wind stung his face but he didn’t slow. 

Finally, he reached Mr. Stark’s building. He figured it best he took the elevator this time, seeing there was really no need to throw himself around the building again. To his surprise, Tony was still awake. He could hear various noises and whirrs coming from the lab once he reached the desired floor. 

He walked in, greeted with the indulgent sight of Tony wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt with cutoff sleeves. He was leaning over the lab table, muttering to himself about whatever he was studying. Peter watched his muscles flex with every movement, his strong arms shone with sweat. He wondered how long Tony had been up doing this. It must’ve been a while if it had taken this much of a toll on him, to the point of sweating. 

“Uh. Hey, Mr. Stark. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?” His voice was small and pitiful, his confidence long gone. Peter was still shaken from their talk the day before. Tony didn’t turn to face him and didn’t seem surprised, either. It was like he knew Peter was there the entire time. Which, he probably did. There were cameras and security detail throughout the building, though Peter never understood why. He was Iron Man, after all. The place was frequently visited by the Avengers, as well. Who in their right mind would break in? 

“Did you think about what I told you?” He asked, voice deadpan and monotone. 

“Yes, actually, I did. Look, I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to say what I did,” Tony turned to Peter as the boy spoke, beginning to walk toward him. With each step, Peter wilted a bit more. “I’ve just been so busy, and I guess I kinda used Flash as an outlet. Or, you know, he used me? I mean, I didn’t start anything. I just let it happen. Which doesn’t make it any better, I guess, but I just thought-” 

“Peter.” Tony said. 

“-that maybe I could do everything better if I wasn’t so, uh, pent up. Being a teenager is hard, ya kno, and-” 

“Peter.” Tony repeated, tapping his foot impatiently. They were face to face now, only about a foot separating them. 

“-I didn’t want anyone to find out in the first place because I knew it would be so weird. Everyone thinks I’m just a kid and stuff, but I’m not! You know! I have urges, too. I guess I should’ve found someone different, but it just all happened so quickly! And-” Peter was getting louder with every breath. 

“Peter!” Tony cut in again, trying to shut the boy up. 

“-And it wasn’t even worth it because sex isn’t even that good!” Peter almost yelled the last sentence of his ramblings. He huffed, out of breath from his speech. Tony smirked, amused now. 

“Sex isn’t good? How did you figure that out? I thought you had only been with one person. How can you tell?” Tony mused. He knew he had been hard on Peter earlier, and felt quite bad about it. He could never stay mad for long, not when it was Peter. 

“Nuh-uh! Flash isn’t the only one,” His face turned red as he spilled the truth to his mentor, “Ned and I dated for, like, a week. And there was a girl in my chemistry class that I went out with a few times.” Peter crossed his arms, upset that Tony would think he was some loser virgin type. 

“But, you’ve only had sex with one person, and that person is Flash Thompson. The same Flash that goes through girls like I go through money? He should hardly be your standard.” Tony countered, a little shocked that he and Ned had been together, if only for a short time. Why hadn’t he known about that? 

“Why not. Every person I’ve kissed has felt the same, why would sex be any different?” Peter was getting frustrated. What did Tony know, anyway? He was, like, 50. He definitely didn’t look 50, but he was. Tony took on a mischievous expression. He lifted a hand up and caressed Peter’s cheek, taking another step toward the boy. 

“You’ve only ever been with people your age, Peter. You’re all horned up and inexperienced. That’s not exactly an ideal situation for a perfect kiss.” Tony whispered. Peter could feel the man’s breath on his face. They had never been so close. 

Tony, finally, leaned in, closing the gap between them. The kiss, at first, was soft and gentle, as Tony didn’t want to overwhelm the boy in front of him. 

Tony only intensified his actions once Peter wrapped shaky arms around his neck, silently encouraging him to keep going. Tony deepened the kiss, moving his other hand to rest on Peter’s shoulder. Tony darted his tongue against Peter’s lips, and the boy knew what he wanted. They evolved, or devolved, into an open mouth kiss. Peter shivered, convinced he must be dreaming. How many times had he dreamt about this exact situation. It felt better than he could have ever imagined, and Flash didn’t hold a candle to the way Tony made him feel. 

Tony broke their kiss first, pulling away and resting his forehead against Peter’s. The boy was dazed, light-headed and out of it. No one had ever kissed him like that, and he was reeling. Tony smiled at his reaction. He knew his own strength when it came to things like this, and used it liberally. 

“Flash ever make you feel like that?” Tony teased as he ran his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair. Peter didn’t respond. He simply pressed his mouth to Tony’s again, melting into him. The boy pressed himself against Tony, their bodies flush together. Tony backed him up against the wall, never breaking contact. He kept Peter pressed against the wall as he pulled him up. Their hips met, making the boy gasp into the kiss before quickly reconnecting their lips. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, feeling so small. Tony moved his ministrations to Peter’s neck, kissing and bite the pale skin he found. Peter whined, leaning his head back against the wall. The feeling of Tony’s mouth, his hands, his breath. It was almost too much. 

“Please, Tony, I need you. More. Please.” Peter begged. He really did have no shame. Tony pulled off of his neck, gazing into the boy’s eyes. He smirked. 

“Let me show you how a real man does it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this series. It's a nice break from my frequent camp camp stuff. I'm also watching a play through of Homestuck while writing this, so there's that useless fact of the day. Follow me on tumblr for posts about when my series updates, as well as general memery and such. @conglomerateofshit. Thanks for reading!


	4. Better Than Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a final, deep, thrust into the small 16-year-old boy, Tony came. He shuddered with desire as he reached his climax. 
> 
> They lay there, in the afterglow, catching their breath. Tony let the boy’s legs down onto the bed, running his fingers along the pale skin beneath him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Peter’s, enjoying the closeness. Peter smiled, tilting his chin up to kiss Tony again. 
> 
> “Better than Flash?” Tony asked, an obvious smugness in his voice. 
> 
> “Yes,” Peter panted, “so much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex ahead. Hit over 2k on this chapter, super proud of myself! Enjoy.

Peter gasped as Tony threw him onto the bed. His heart was in his throat and he felt like his whole body was on fire. The fire was set by his mentor, his crush, Tony Stark. The man stood in front of him, eyeing him with the same look that a starving animal would use toward a potential meal. In a way, Peter WAS a potential meal; a meal that Tony was eager to dig into. 

Peter stared; his eyes half-lidded as Tony crawled toward him. Their mouths connected with the same passion as in the lab, if not more. He moaned into the older man, and Tony took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Mr. Stark tasted of strong coffee, and Peter of mint. He had popped in some gum to chew on his way over, as he had no time to brush his teeth and couldn’t rinse the taste of Flash from his mouth. He remembered the night with shame and regret. He could almost still feel Flash’s fingers against him, rough and forceful. Tony was a stark contrast. Every touch was soft, like Tony was afraid. Afraid to hurt him; afraid that if he squeezed too hard the boy would disappear from under him like a ghost, or a dream he was awoken from far too soon. Peter whimpered into the kiss, prompting Tony to pull away. 

Their eyes met as they both caught their breath. Tony sat back on his haunches and pulled off his damp black shirt, revealing soft abs and his reactor core. It was glowing a light blue, like always. Peter sat up on his elbows. He reached his hand out, gently gliding his fingers over the reactor. It was warm and he could feel the machine working, keeping Tony alive. Peter’s hands sunk lower, down to his stomach and through the patch of hair guiding him to his final destination. The boy was practically drooling, wondering what his mentor’s cock looked like. He had seen (and masturbated to) various photoshopped images floating around that guessed on what Tony looked like with no clothes. The pictures flipped through his brain as he nervously pulled out Tony’s throbbing member. 

It was definitely above average, in more ways than one. The most prevalent way being that it was attached to Tony Stark; billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. His cock was thicker than Flash’s. It was longer as well, if only by a couple inches. Peter maneuvered himself to where he was on his hands and knees, facing the object of his desire. Tony ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, encouraging him to begin. He licked his lips and leaned in, taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He could smell Tony’s cologne and the sweat on his torso. If they made a Febreeze out of that, Peter would spend every paycheck on it. His own dick was rock hard in his underwear. He could feel a small wet spot growing from the arousal. Tony gave his hair a small tug, silently begging for the boy to take him deeper. Peter happily obliged and began to work his way to the hilt. He took it slowly, much to Tony’s frustration. Peter got halfway before he gagged and his eyes teared up, but he was determined to, at least once, deepthroat his mentor. The room was filled with vulgar sounds; wet, sloppy gags and low groans. Tony watched every movement the boy made was lust-filled eyes, until Peter finally hit the base. Tony moaned, letting his head fall backwards. The hair tickled Peter’s nose and he scrunched up his face. He pulled off of the cock, panting and trying to get air back into his lungs. He gasped as Tony grabbed him and flipped him on his back, yanking the shorts off of him, and then his underwear. 

Tony pushed the boy’s legs up to his chest, shoving his tongue into the younger’s hole. A loud moan ripped through Peter, his cock jumping in response to Tony. He was devouring the boy. He sucked and kissed and licked, tonguing the boy open. Peter was mewling, crying and saying Tony’s name over and over. 

“Oh, oh Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!” Most of the words in his vocabulary had slipped from his mind, but the other man’s name was burned into his brain, his tongue, never to be forgotten. With every whine and whimper, Tony’s resolve slipped that much more. He wanted so bad to have his way with the boy and fuck him until he was a brainless, drooling mess right now, but Tony needed this to be the best sex that Peter would ever have, and that required him to go slow right now. His pride would allow nothing less than perfect. 

Peter was gripping the sheets like a lifeline and squirmed uselessly under Tony. Tony was currently dragging his tongue from the boy’s hole to his balls, just barely sucking each side when he got there. Peter’s legs were quaking and he was almost yelling the man’s name. Tony could feel how much closer the boy was getting with every stroke of his tongue. He pulled away and brought his fingers up to his own mouth, slicking them up properly with spit. Peter whined at the deprivation, trying to buck back into the missing sensation. Tony hushed him, promising more if he could just be patient. 

He slowly pushed one finger into his boy, watching his face change expressions. Peter was uncomfortable, but it had to be done. Tony turned his attention away from Peter’s expressions, and focused instead on finding the boy’s prostate. It didn’t take long, as Tony had plenty of experience. He knew he had hit his spot when Peter jerked, shooting his hand up to grab the man’s wrist. He worked him open, adding a second finger. Peter had his eyes shut tight; the profile of his face shoved into the pillow while he whined and moaned. Tony’s face was stone cold as he tried to control himself. 

“Ah, ah, Mr. Stark, please! I want you, please.” Peter whined, rocking his hips. 

“You already have me, gorgeous. I’m right here.” Tony smirked. The boy huffed at him. 

“C’mon, Mr. Stark, don’t make me beg, please, I need it.” He finally opened his teary eyes, looking up at Tony wantonly. 

“I don’t know what you mean, really, Peter. You’re going to have to spit it out for me.” Tony was grinning, ear to ear. He wanted the boy so bad, but the icing on this very enjoyable cake would be getting Peter to say something, ask for something, so lewd. 

Peter pouted, as stubborn as ever. He figured Tony would give in, eventually. Maybe if he moaned a little more and batted his eyelashes, he could get what he wanted without asking. He did just that, as well as arching his back dramatically. Tony growled, seeing through the curtains immediately. He didn’t appreciate the way Peter was trying to seduce him. He was a strong man who knew how to pick someone apart, not the other way around. Tony leaned in toward the boy, getting close enough to his ear that Peter could feel his hot breath on his face. He shivered. 

“I know what you’re doing, brat. You’re not getting anything more than THIS-” he emphasized the word with an aggressive thrust of his fingers, making the boy yelp, “until you tell me what you want. I can do this all. Fucking. Day.” He accompanied each word with another hard thrust, and Peter was almost crying in desperation. Peter caved, figuring he could let Tony win this time. 

“Please, Mr. Stark, I, um. I want you...inside of me.” The words came out as barely a whisper. His face was bright red and he wouldn’t dare look at Tony in the eyes. Tony, the bastard, wanted to play just a bit more. 

“But, Pete, I’m inside of you right now.” Peter felt the words burn into his cheeks. Tony was an absolute sadist. Peter could barely think straight anymore, and he felt so desperate. He turned and looked at Tony, staring him directly in the eyes. The boy steeled himself, already feeling his face heating up again. 

“Please, fuck me, Mr. Stark.” The words dripped out like syrup, with Tony hanging onto every word. He withdrew his fingers, hastily spitting on his hand and slicking up his cock. He groaned as he pushed into the boy, the tight muscles squeezing around him. Not wanting to hurt the boy, Tony stilled himself to let the younger adjust. Peter huffed, bucking his hips backward, chasing the pleasure. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m not a kid, I’m a superhero! I can take it, I promise. Please, just move.” He was breathless and whiny. If you insist, Tony thought, shoving himself all the way inside of the boy in one fluid motion. Peter yelped, cock jerking in response. 

Tony wasted no time in falling into a rhythm. Every thrust was a direct hit to Peter’s prostate, and every thrust brought Peter closer and closer to losing himself. He was desperately trying to keep a strong face on, embarrassed at how easily Tony was breaking him apart. Tony, of course, didn’t like that at all. He was determined to show Peter the best sex of his life, to spoil him, to ruin him for anyone else. He doubled down on his ministrations, holding the boy’s hips steady and using his body to fold him in two. Peter could’ve cried. Tony reached down and began to jerk off his younger partner, paying special attention to his sensitive head, the pre-cum working as lube. 

Peter snapped. A scream ripped from his throat as his back arched off the bed, thrusting into Tony’s hand. The man smirked above him. Peter didn’t notice, as his eyes were shut tight in pleasure. Tears were dripping down the sides of his face and he was slack-jawed, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Tony watched his face contort, increasingly proud of himself. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. So good for me.” Tony cooed at him. Peter whimpered, embarrassed at the man’s words. Tony felt the cock in his hand jerk at his own words. It was fitting, he thought, that Peter would have a praise kink. Might as well give him what he wants, right? 

“You take my cock so well, angel. You feel incredible. You love this, don’t you?” Tony whispered into the boy’s ear. Peter whined loudly, covering the blush on his face with his hands. 

“Move your hands. I want to see that pretty face when I make you cum on my cock.” He commanded with a sharp snap of his hips. Peter obeyed, even if it was begrudgingly so. 

“Ah, Mr. Stark, I’m so close. I’m so close, please.” He begged. The boy was breathless. Tony fucked him with reckless abandon, working his hand up and down the boy’s cock. Peter was writhing under him, now sobbing. 

“Please, Mr. Stark. I need to cum I have to it’s so much, please. I wanna cum, Daddy, please!” He cried, every word bringing Tony closer to his own orgasm. Peter, however, was his first priority. 

“Daddy, really, Peter? I have to say that’s unexpected, but I’m happy to indulge you in whatever you want,” Peter turned so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact, “So cum for Daddy, baby boy. Cum for me. I’ve got you.” 

Peter choked out a whiny “Mr. Stark” and he came, hips jerking and thrusting into Tony’s hand. The man fucked Peter through and past his orgasm, not letting up once he had finished. Peter squirmed under him, quickly becoming overstimulated. 

“No, please, stop. It’s too much, sir, please. I can’t.” Peter sobbed and begged. 

“You were just now begging for more, and now you want me to stop? Not gonna happen, princess. Not until Daddy cums.” Tony didn’t still his hand, and he wouldn’t, not yet. He was getting closer quickly. Peter felt so good around him, it was a miracle he had lasted this long, anyway. 

With a final, deep, thrust into the small 16-year-old boy, Tony came. He shuddered with desire as he reached his climax. 

They lay there, in the afterglow, catching their breath. Tony let the boy’s legs down onto the bed, running his fingers along the pale skin beneath him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Peter’s, enjoying the closeness. Peter smiled, tilting his chin up to kiss Tony again. 

“Better than Flash?” Tony asked, an obvious smugness in his voice. 

“Yes,” Peter panted, “so much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever! School is back in and I really only get a few paragraphs a night, if that. I'm juggling a lot and I want all my work to be quality, so I'll sacrifice frequent updates for that for now. Thanks for reading! Probably will be one more chapter.


	5. Peter, Mj, and Ned's Super Epic Hangout Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me?” Flash growled, gripping Peters shoulder tightly. “Who the hell are you with?” 
> 
> Peter went red. No way he could claim that he and Tony were together, partly because they weren’t. Partly because he and Mr. Stark would be royally fucked if anyone found out. May would make him quit interning, and Tony would get in deep shit for having sex with a minor. There was really no good answer to give Flash, as Peter knew he would get mad regardless. 
> 
> Peter blinked, and suddenly the wind was whipping their hair around, throwing dust into the crowd. People screamed and ran, making way for a small helicopter that was landing in the street. The copter had, in big letters, “STARK INDUSTRIES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, enjoy! Nothing NSFW in this one, sorry.

“-and then the spaghetti noodle came out of my nose!” MJ wailed, “It was the worst date I’ve ever been on. Vanessa is never gonna talk to me again.” Peter laughed at her unfortunate story, more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Ned was laughing through his mouthful of ice cream, trying not to choke. Mj was looking at her own ice cream, a bowl with dairy-free vanilla and rainbow sprinkles, quite sullenly. 

“C’mon, MJ. There’s plenty of fish in the sea. What about that girl in your math class, what was her name? Angelica?” He soothed, hating that she was so upset about this. Anyone who deserved his dear friend would’ve busted a gut laughing with her in that situation. Vanessa probably did chess, or something. 

“Her name is Angela, and it’s not like we’re talking. We’re just friends in class because we don’t know anyone else. Plus, she’s really good with thermodynamics, and I’m not.” She defended. Ned rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you two hang out, like, every weekend? I think you should go for it. Ask her out!” Ned insisted. 

They continued to talk and laugh and argue about various topics as they finished their individual desserts. Everything felt right, until he heard a familiar voice calling him. 

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me. Flash is coming this way, isn’t he?” Peter’s best friends nodded, “I do not want to talk to him right now. This is gonna suck.” 

MJ and Ned both looked at each other, confused. 

“I thought you and Flash were still messing around? Did something happen?” MJ inquired. Peter had no time to answer, as Flash placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Pete. I’ve been trying to talk to you for a week, dude! You slipped out. What was that about. I missed you.” Flash slid into the seat next to him, sitting way too close for comfort. He winked at Peter, dipping his finger into Peter’s ice cream and sucking the sweetness off of his finger. The table was pushed into an uncomfortable silence with plenty of side-eyes and quick bites of dessert. 

“Yeah, I, uh, got home sick. Didn’t feel good.” Peter mumbled, pushing his food around with his spoon. Flash swung his arm around the boy’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“Don’t be like that, Pete! How about we go take a walk somewhere,” He gave Ned and MJ an annoyed look, “Just me and you.” 

Peter stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t go. Maybe it was the pressure, maybe it was the brain freeze, but he wasn’t coming up with anything. He shot his friends a desperate look, but it seemed they had nothing as well. Peter felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he was unable to answer. He hoped it wasn’t Aunt May. 

“Actually Flash, I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Flash’s face went dark as Peter explained. “It’s not you, it’s me, I swear! There’s just no time now, between my internship and school and stuff. We just aren’t a good fit.” 

“Peter, Peter, Peter.” Flash cooed, “If you want to start seriously dating, all you have to do is ask.” Peter’s eyes went wide. What? 

“All these excuses, the sneaking out. I know what this is. You’re nervous because you caught feelings. Well, I don’t blame you. How about tomorrow we-” 

“I’m seeing someone else!” Peter blurted out, cutting off whatever plans Flash was developing. 

“Excuse me?” Flash growled, gripping Peters shoulder tightly. “Who the hell are you with?” 

Peter went red. No way he could claim that he and Tony were together, partly because they weren’t. Partly because he and Mr. Stark would be royally fucked if anyone found out. May would make him quit interning, and Tony would get in deep shit for having sex with a minor. There was really no good answer to give Flash, as Peter knew he would get mad regardless. 

Peter blinked, and suddenly the wind was whipping their hair around, throwing dust into the crowd. People screamed and ran, making way for a small helicopter that was landing in the street. The copter had, in big letters, “STARK INDUSTRIES” A mission, thank God. It must’ve been Tony texting him earlier. He secretly hoped it would be a big emergency, one that would keep him away for days, maybe weeks. 

The helicopter went silent and Tony climbed down from the machine wearing a fitting black suit and red tie. He walked toward their table with the usual commanding air about him. Flash glared at the man. 

“Peter! Why haven’t you been answering me. There’s an emergency in the labs I need you for. Come on.” Tony said, grabbing Flash’s chair and yanking him away from Peter. He sighed, grateful for the opportunity to escape. He began to walk with Tony toward the airline, when Flash reached out and yanked his arm. 

“You’re not leaving until you tell me who the fuck you left to see last night!” Flash snapped. His nails dug into Peter’s arm. 

“We can talk about this later, Flash, I promise. As soon as I get back.” Peter stammered. He had never seen Flash so angry, especially with him. Even after he had left their Decathlon team, and then came back and reclaimed his spot. The spot that Flash had filled. Tony glanced at his watch, there was no time for this bullshit. He stalked up to Thompson, leering over Flash. Mr. Stark continued to walk toward the boy, backing him up until he fell back into the seat that he had gotten up from. 

“If you must know, Peter is mine. I would appreciate it if you would leave him alone from now on. And by appreciate it, I mean if you come near him again I’ll send robot soldiers to your house. Got me?” Tony growled, making no effort to lower his voice. Ned’s current bite of ice cream fell out of his mouth, and MJ’s mouth was hanging open in shock. The man turned on his heels, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and walking him to the helicopter. They got in, and Tony started it up. 

“Since when do we have robot soldiers?” Peter inquired. 

“Since 1954. Government wanted them in case of nuclear war.” He said, honestly. A comfortable silence filled the copter, and Peter found his hand in Tony’s in no time at all. They arrived to the tower in a few minutes, and it only took 2 after that to make it to the lab. Peter looked around at the comparatively boring room and cocked his head. 

“I thought there was an emergency, Mr. Stark?” He fiddled with his hands, looking at the man nervously. 

“There was no emergency,” Tony smirked, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, “I just used that as an excuse to get some time with you.” He leaned forward, connecting their lips again. Peter smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Now THAT is how a real man does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop some future fic reqs or criticism down in them comments my boys. Hope this super short wrap up was good enough for y'all!


	6. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. My. God.” MJ said, “I can’t believe Peter didn’t tell us about this! I’m gonna strangle him!” Ned was just as indignant. He wiped the dessert off of his shirt as he turned to his friend and spoke, “Exactly! We should’ve been the first to know that Stark has robot soldiers! Think of all the cool stuff you can do with that kind of tech!” He cried, throwing his hands up into the air. MJ gaped. 
> 
> “Ned, no, you moron, they’re having sex!” She hissed, amazed at the boy’s ignorance. 
> 
> “What? You mean Peter and the robots?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Answering questions such as: What do MJ and Ned think about the scene that just unfolded in front of them? How will Flash react? Will I go to bed late because I wanted to finish this?! (Yes)

“If you must know, Peter is mine. I would appreciate it if you would leave him alone from now on. And by appreciate it, I mean if you come near him again I’ll send robot soldiers to your house. Got me?” Tony growled, making no effort to lower his voice. Ned’s current bite of ice cream fell out of his mouth, and MJ’s mouth was hanging open in shock. The man turned on his heels, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and walking him to the helicopter. MJ and Ned watched the pair climb into the machine and shielded their faces from debris as it rumbled to life. Flash didn’t stay to watch it leave. He turned away and stomped off, clearly upset. 

“Oh. My. God.” MJ said, “I can’t believe Peter didn’t tell us about this! I’m gonna strangle him!” Ned was just as indignant. He wiped the dessert off of his shirt as he turned to his friend and spoke, “Exactly! We should’ve been the first to know that Stark has robot soldiers! Think of all the cool stuff you can do with that kind of tech!” He cried, throwing his hands up into the air. MJ gaped. 

“Ned, no, you moron, they’re having sex!” She hissed, amazed at the boy’s ignorance. 

“What? You mean Peter and the robots? I don’t think they’re programmed for that kind of assistance, MJ.” He cocked his head at her, confused about her implications. 

“Ned. Jesus Christ. You have to be the dimmest person I have ever met. I mean Tony and Peter! They’re totally boning!” She exclaimed, trying and failing to keep her voice down. An old woman shot them a look, clearly offended at the language. Mj flinched, feeling the woman stab her with her eyes. 

“What, you really think so? That’s crazy, he would have told us. Plus, Mr. Stark is like, three times older than him.” 

“That’s what I’m saying! They’re fucking and he didn’t tell us! I mean, Tony even had his arm around him. Plus, he hasn’t complained about Flash in, like, a week.” she whispered harshly, exasperated with the boy across from her. 

“Ohhhh.” Ned said, finally connecting the dots. “Dude, what the heck! I can’t believe he didn’t tell us!” 

MJ cradled her head in her hands, sighing deeply. Why, oh why, did Peter abandon her with him. 

Meanwhile, Flash was stomping up the stairs to his home. Once he reached his room, he slammed open the door to his bedroom as hard as he could, and then closed it in the same way. He felt it wobble, as it was close to breaking from being slammed so constantly. Right now, though, he didn’t care. He was too angry. 

“Peter is mine? What the fuck does that mean?” He grumbled, tipping over his laundry basket and sifting through the dirty clothes. 

“Who does he think he is, blowing me off like that? This is bullshit. If I have to go back to talking to that fucking freak, Megan, I think I’ll just castrate myself. Aha!” He yelled, holding up a travel sized bottle of lotion. The only downside to his mother visiting from time to time was that she cleaned his room. This would normally be nice, but she didn’t need to know he owned condoms, lube, and a special, penis-safe lotion. 

Masturbation was a tried and true anger management technique, and Flash was pissed. He jumped onto the bed, pulling out his cock and squirting some lotion onto his hand. He used his dry hand to unlock his phone, and plugged in the URL for his favorite porno, which popped up in his suggested links 4 letters in. It was “Angry Alpha Tops Compilation”, which featured plenty of slicked-up, muscular, tall men using their ‘lesser’ counterparts. He loved to imagine that he was one of the bigger men, who seemed strong and sexy and wanted. 

He didn’t last long, he never did. Flash was a young, horny, teenager, and like most in those categories, he came quickly. He found himself cumming with Peter’s name on his tongue, calling out into the musty room with vigor. Flash let his arms flop onto the bed, huffing and catching his breath. His mind wandered in the dark, and one particular thought kept trying to surface. He was desperately attempting to push it down, but he couldn’t help thinking: 

“Why doesn’t he love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok don't hate me but I'm thinking about maybe extending this into a series. I kinda see where I could take this farther, at least for a few more chapters. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a solid plan for the rest of this, so get ready for a bomb ass fic that I'm really excited to write. My word goal per chapter is 2k, but we'll see how well that goes. I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
